


Королевские наряды и как их снимать

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Марго нравится Филлори, но королевские наряды ее убивают.





	Королевские наряды и как их снимать

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне почти не поднималась тема волшебного взгляда Марго, и автор трактовал ее по-своему.

Марго нравилось в Филлори, даже если она говорила обратное, даже если ей ежедневно приходилось общаться с мышами и деревьями, даже если ради этого нужно было трястись несколько часов в карете. Мир Филлори прекрасен, но ему бы не помешал Убер. И более практичные королевские наряды.

О, она пыталась, и не раз. Но Пиквик возмущенно кричал, что Верховному Королю не положено выглядеть оборванкой, а Ленивица ворчала, что лучше быть, как она, совсем раздетой, чем носить земную одежду. Марго злилась, ругалась, пыталась выпросить что-то из нарядов той же Фэн, которой, как советнице, не нужно было рядиться в десятки юбок и корсет, но парламент был неумолим. Не положено. Еще и попытаются опять с водопада скинуть, чего доброго, думала Марго, и в один ужасный для нее день перестала поднимать эту тему.

У нее были все основания считать, что платье — достаточный повод для изгнания. Она была бы счастлива не знать о намерениях некоторых своих советников, но Королева Фей оставила ей слишком щедрый подарок.

Сначала Марго не могла избавиться от ощущения постоянного мельтешения перед глазами. Краски, образы, вспышки света. Но постепенно она научилась выделять в этой пестроте тени — силуэты предметов, которые ее окружали. Некоторые из них двигались. Иллюзорная чашка упала на пол и разбилась за несколько минут до того, как настоящую неловко смахнул Пиквик. И осталась стоять на столике, невидимая никому, кроме Марго, еще несколько часов.

С людьми было так же. Присланный Восточной Лорией посол едва только склонился в уважительном поклоне перед троном, а Марго уже видела, как он достает из сапога нож и отточенным броском загоняет его ей в основание шеи. Поэтому Марго старалась не злить лишний раз свой парламент. Пиквик был на взводе и готовился позвать стражу в любой момент. Старый педик так и не принял своего нового Короля, а Марго не собиралась давать ему повода. Конечно, было бы проще избавиться от него, но в управлении государством он все еще оставался ценным советником.

Поэтому Марго он был нужен.

Поэтому Марго носила проклятые платья.

Слава покойному Эмберу, рядом с ней всегда была Фэн. Дочь оружейника справлялась с корсетами и юбками не хуже, чем с клинками. Ее ловкие жесткие пальцы, приученные к труду, быстро освобождали Верховного Короля от всех лишних тряпок. Марго нравилась Фэн, нравился ее легкий характер, нравилось, что за плечами у этой веселой и с виду наивной девушки был самый разный опыт. Она была и дочерью оружейника, и мятежницей, и женой короля. Она похоронила своего ребёнка, а через пару месяцев уже сама правила королевством, когда это было необходимо. Со всем, что подкидывала ей судьба, Фэн справлялась легко, словно принимала все как приключение. Две недели назад она носила корону и улаживала конфликт между говорящими бобрами и енотами, а теперь стояла в комнате Марго и распускала ее корсет. И, кажется, ее устраивал любой поворот судьбы, уготованной ей Эмбером, или Амбером, или хрен знает, кем еще.

Была еще одна черта, особенно привлекавшая в ней Марго. Иррациональная, нелогичная, но Марго не могла ничего с этим поделать. Фэн нравилась Марго, потому что Элиот любил ее. Милый родной Эл обладал огромным сердцем, которое не доверял ни в чьи руки, но находил там капельку места для многих, самых неожиданных персонажей. Элиот любил Фэн странной, непонятной для Марго любовью. Почти как сестру, но что-то ближе к инцесту. Фэн стала для него родной душой, и что бы она теперь ни сделала, Марго никогда, никогда не смогла бы заставить себя навредить ей.

Марго было интересно.

Чему именно научилась у Элиота Фэн?

Как далеко они зашли, играя в Чарльза и Диану?

Насколько всепоглощающая филлорийская пансексуальность коснулась бывшую королеву-консорта?

Фэн не была ребенком. Марго очень долго этого не осознавала, пожалуй, не осознавала все то время, что была Марго. Джанет увидела в Фэн настоящую королеву, обеспокоенную судьбами своего народа, сильную, умную, сексуальную. Не чью-то дочь или жену, а самостоятельного монарха. И когда эта великолепная девушка возложила на Марго корону и преклонила колено, Марго ощутила невероятное возбуждение. Жест покорности и признания, в то же время наполненный такой силой, что Марго затрясло мелкой дрожью. Малышка Фэн успела вырасти, а глупая, занятая спасением мира Марго прозевала это.

Было трудно не думать о Фэн, когда она, как сейчас, расслабляла узел на корсете, и Марго, которой полагалось облегченно вздохнуть, напротив, задерживала дыхание. Шнур извивался между пальцами Фэн, выскакивал из тугих петель, и чем ярче Марго чувствовала кожей прохладный воздух через тонкую ткань сорочки, тем больше ей хотелось ощутить на спине жесткие пальцы, привычные и к оружию, и к вышивальным иглам, и к члену Элиота.

Марго подняла взгляд на зеркало. Волшебный глаз, как назло, не показывал ей ничего. Что будет, если она повернется к Фэн и перехватит ее ладони. Оттолкнет или прильнет ближе? Поцелует или ударит?

Теплые ладони скользнули под корсет. Всего на мгновение и совсем не по плану. Марго постаралась поймать взгляд Фэн в отражении, но не увидела ничего из-за спускающихся на лицо распущенных волос. Фэн аккуратно сняла вышитый золотом корсет и уложила на стоявший рядом высокий стул.

— Что это было? — с ласковой хищной интонацией уточнила Марго.  
— Твой корсет, — невинно ответила ей Фэн.

Она опустила ладони на плечи Марго и с нажимом провела вниз. Ощущение тепла рук и шелковистости ткани захлестнули Марго. Фэн распустила очередную шнуровку на пояснице, потянула за края, освобождая талию Марго от сдавливающих объятий королевского наряда.

В отражении едва заметная иллюзия, копия настоящей Фэн, чуть наклонилась, чтобы коснуться губами ее шеи.

Марго развернулась на своем табурете.

— Во что ты играешь, зайка? — предупреждающе спросила она.

Фэн закусила губу, не спеша с ответом.

— Я играю в эти игры лучше тебя, — продолжила Марго. — Чего именно ты хочешь?

На лице Фэн промелькнула улыбка. Такой Марго раньше у нее никогда не видела. Тонкая, хищная. Как у нее самой.

— Я хочу помочь раздеться своему королю, — сказала Фэн.

Она протянула руку и вытащила из волос Марго длинную золотую шпильку, скреплявшую прическу. Шелковистые волны легли на плечи Марго.

— Мы почти закончили.

С этими словами Фэн опустилась на одно колено перед ней, совсем как тогда, когда передавала корону. Марго чуть привстала, чтобы помочь ей спустить на устеленный шкурами пол тяжелые верхние юбки, и вскоре уже сидела перед ней в одной тонкой нижней сорочке. Нижнего белья в Филлори не носили. Раньше она надевала свое, но под слоями ткани быстро становилось жарко даже от простого тонкого кружева, и она перестала.

Ладонь Фэн коснулась лодыжки, легонько обвела ее и сжалась в крепкой уверенной хватке.

— Ты меня знаешь, Фэн. Я не умею останавливаться, — медленно произнесла Марго, глядя ей в глаза.  
— Я знаю, — отозвалась Фэн.

Вызов принят.

Свободной от ее рук ногой Марго с нажимом провела стопой по бедру Фэн, от колена, на котором она стояла, до пояса, скользнула пальцами по лобку под длинными юбками. Фэн приоткрыла рот, ее зрачки расширились. Никаких движущихся теней Марго не увидела, но воздух вокруг Фэн словно чуть засветился, засиял, как на обработанной фильтрами фотографии. Ладонь на ноге Марго скользнула выше по икре, обхватила под коленом. Фэн чуть приблизилась, удобнее устраиваясь между ее ног.

Марго недооценила ее. Уже обе ладони Фэн забрались под ее юбку, легкая ткань задралась на бедрах. Фэн склонилась и мягко коснулась губами ее колена. И снова. И чуть выше. Подол сорочки смялся в ее кулаках. Горячее дыхание на бедрах, холодный воздух, мягкая шкура под ногами (пожалуйста, пусть ее сняли не с кого-то разумного) — коктейль из ощущений обволакивал Марго. Она больше не могла оставаться в стороне.

Марго соскользнула на колени напротив Фэн.

— Ах ты, маленькая сука, — восхищенно шепнула Марго и потянулась за поцелуем.

Фэн ответила сдержанно, мягко. «Школа прелюдий Элиота», — мелькнуло в голове у Марго. Разозлившись на эту мысль, и на Фэн, и на Элиота, который позволил какому-то монстроебищу захватить его тело, Марго больно потянула зубами нижнюю губу Фэн и стиснула ее грудь обеими ладонями. Фэн отозвалась стоном. Марго знала этот звук, это была не боль. Это было отчаяние возбуждения.

Марго придвинулась ближе, практически оседлала колени Фэн, с удовольствием потерлась о шероховатую ткань ее платья. Быстрым ловким движением Фэн стянула с нее последнюю сорочку и отбросила в сторону. Не мешкая ни секунды, она прильнула губами к ключицам Марго, втянула в рот кожу, оставила языком мокрый след на шее, поцеловала нежную кожу под ухом.

— Невинная дочь оружейника, ебать ее, — с восторгом произнесла Марго, цепляясь за ее плечи. — И где ты такому научилась?  
— Эл... — несказанное «Элиот» повисло в воздухе, — Фэн уткнулась лицом в ее плечо. — Он говорил, что нужно делать все, что хочешь. Но если хочешь сделать больно, сначала нужно спросить.

Марго мягко потянула ее за волосы, пригладила разлохматившиеся пряди. Прижалась лбом ко лбу.

— Ты можешь сделать мне больно, если хочешь, — тихо сказала она.

Фэн слабо улыбнулась.

— Я никогда не сделаю больно тому, кого люблю.

Ужасное чувство непривычной нежности захлестнуло Марго. Она не понимала, насколько может ответить сейчас на такое заявление, но с бьющимся в голове истеричным восторгом она понимала теперь, как Элиот полюбил это создание, и знала, что если постарается, то полюбит ее тоже.

Фэн обхватила ее лицо руками и притянула для нового поцелуя, страстного, мокрого, жадного. Словно боялась, что Марго сейчас передумает или скажет что-то такое... ну, что она обычно говорит. Грубое и неприятное. И Марго в самом деле ужасно захотелось что-то такое сказать. Но, кажется, Фэн слишком хорошо ее знала, чтобы позволить.

— Какого хера на тебе все еще делают эти тряпки? — раздраженно сказала Марго, все же вырвавшись из поцелуя.

Как все-таки хорошо, что Фэн не носила королевских шмоток, иначе Марго чокнулась бы доставать ее из очередного корсета. Она рывком вытянула пояс, развела полы платья, нажала на плечи, укладывая Фэн на мягкую шкуру рядом с кроватью.

— Ты слишком хороша для этого мира, — искренне сказала Марго, задирая на Фэн тонкую сорочку.

Она выпустила короткий смешок от щекотки и помогла Марго избавить ее от всей одежды. Теперь они были на равных условиях: одинаково голые и возбужденные. Марго села на бедро Фэн и, глядя ей в глаза, потянула на себя ее руку, нежно поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони и вобрала в рот сразу три пальца. Фэн жалобно застонала, и Марго прижала к шкуре между ее ног колено, плотно притираясь к влажному от возбуждения входу во влагалище.

— Давай, зайка, не стесняйся, — подбодрила она Фэн, сама нетерпеливо ерзая на месте.

Фэн прикрыла глаза и толкнулась навстречу.

— Хорошо, правда? — зашептала Марго.

Она направила в себя смоченные слюной пальцы Фэн, не удержавшись от громкого вздоха. Марго уже давно не была с девушкой, она отвыкла от узких длинных пальцев внутри себя, от мягкого нежного тела под собой. Марго наклонилась к Фэн, чувствуя ее всей кожей, поцеловала и, упершись левой рукой в шкуру рядом с ней, правой скользнула к потирающемуся о ее колено лобку. Наскоро облизав пальцы, она нащупала клитор, и быстрыми движениями начала его ласкать.

Фэн громко застонала. Она тяжело задышала и, поймав ритм Марго, задвигала пальцами внутри нее. Невозможно жарко, мокро, хорошо. Марго почувствовала, как ее горло сдавило, как густой вибрирующей волной начинает подступать оргазм.

— Марго... — всхлипывала Фэн ее имя снова и снова, — Марго...  
— Иди сюда, — рыкнула Марго.

Она легла на спину, потянула на себя ничего не соображавшую Фэн.

— Вот так, выше, — пробормотала Марго, съезжая по полу, направляя Фэн за бедра и усаживая себе на лицо.

Фэн уперлась ладонями в край кровати. Марго жадно приникла к ней ртом. Мокрая, горячая, солоноватая на вкус. Марго хотелось свести ее с ума, посмотреть, какая она, когда полностью теряет над собой контроль. Вцепившись одной ладонью в бедро Фэн, Марго запустила вторую руку себе между ног. Лаская одновременно себя и Фэн, она чувствовала себя фантастически, словно была для этого рождена, словно не было за пределами королевских покоев никакого королевства, никаких других миров. Только две женщины и острое удовольствие между ними.

Она почувствовала, как дрожат бедра Фэн, и прижалась еще сильнее, двигая языком, не позволяя отстраниться. Фэн протяжно застонала. Одеяло под ее руками соскользнуло на пол, чуть не накрыв голову Марго, и Фэн обмякла, тяжело дыша. Она медленно, дрожа, встала, чтобы снова лечь рядом. Уложила голову на плечо Марго и завороженно смотрела, как она входит в себя пальцами.

— Помоги мне, — шепнула Марго.

Она нашарила ладонь Фэн левой рукой и прижала ее пальцы к своему клитору. Отчаянное горячее удовольствие стянуло низ живота, Марго почувствовала, как ее тело содрогается. Она сжала бедрами руку Фэн и в последний раз толкнулась навстречу ее ласковым пальцам, кончая.

Приходя в себя, она почувствовала поцелуй в висок, и как Фэн заботливо накрывает их обеих упавшим на пол одеялом.

— Мы проебали столько времени, — выдохнула Марго и с удовольствием потянулась всем телом.

Фэн мягко улыбнулась и прижала ладонь к ее щеке.

— Время здесь течет не так, как на Земле.

Марго потянулась к ней за поцелуем.

Она все еще не была готова признать, что ей нравилось в Филлори. Без нормального транспорта, игристого вина, нижнего белья и интернета жизнь все еще казалась неполноценной.

Но находиться, здесь рядом с Фэн, касаться ее обнаженного тела и чувствовать ее ласку стоило всех лишений цивилизации.


End file.
